


Sweeter than Cake

by aprettyboy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Love Confessions, Multi, birthday fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyboy/pseuds/aprettyboy
Summary: You make Beel a cake for his birthday and he confesses!
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Sweeter than Cake

“Uhhhhhh”, you squinted down at the cake batter. It looked….disgusting. Unpleasing. Horrible….but that was probably due to the ingredients. You had Mammon get Beel’s favorite bugs so you could make a cake out of it and somehow found a demon’s baking book in Satan’s stash.    
  
Still, though. What the heck was this? You had followed every step but when was the smelling good part supposed to come? The main ingredient was Scorpion, along with a couple of other animals.   
  
There was absolutely no part of you that could convince you to try this batter.   
  
_ Come on y/n there has to be someone else. _

Mammon? No. Beel wont even eat his cooking, you cant trust his instincts. Asmo? No… Satan? A choice. You could call him here. Maybe Belphegor. He would know Beels tastes best. You had already given Bel your gift earlier, but you wanted to do something really special for Beel since….you loved him. 

“Okay! I’ll go call Belphie.”   
  
You pulled out your phone and waited for him to pick up.   
  
“Who is waking me up from my birthday nap? I’ll curs-oh..y/n?”, Belphegor said on the other side of the phone.    
  
“O..oh I’m sorry, I just wanted to ask something,”you said.   
  
Belphegor yawned on the otherside,”since its you y/n its fine. And this blanket you gave me is really soft, I fell asleep instantly. Plus the plushie is cute... I owe you. If it was anyone else their lives would be in danger though. What’s up?”   
  
You smiled,”its your birthday silly, you’re not supposed to owe anyone today.” Your lips curled up a little. You also wished you could say it was a combined gift with Mammon. He found a pillow that apparently “no one could resist not falling asleep on” during one of his online shopping sprees.    
  
You paid for half of that, then also gave him this really cute cow plushie. Basically a cow pillow pet.   
  
However, “under no circumstances”, were you to  _ ever _ ever tell Belphie. Cute.   
  
Minutes later, Belphegor walked in, holding his cow plushies as he did. You were surprised to see the sight.

  
“Do you really like it that much Bel? I was afraid it would have been too much…”, you trailed off.   
  
Belphegor softly smiled,”no its perfect. I named it y/n.”   
  
You blinked your eyes in shock,”wh..wha..you  _ named _ it what?”   
  
“Y/n. I just thought it was cute like you.”   
  
You felt your cheeks heat up,”o..oh…”   
  
“You dont like it?”, he asked, a tilt of his head.   
  
You put your hands up in defense, “ no! No..no thats not it..just taken by surprise..a-anyway! The cake...can you taste it?”, you asked, changing the subject. 

Most of the demons always said things like this to make your heart flutter. Well, Belphegor didn’t seem like he was doing it on purpose. Despite all of this, getting closer to each and everyone of the brothers, the only who seemed to move your heart in more ways than one was Beel.

He was really one of the sweetest, selfless, kindest,  _ demons _ you had ever met in your life. Okay. Ever since you came to this academy. Sometimes you almost forgot that he was a demon when he came off as such an angel to you.    
  
You always remember the first time he spoke about his sister and how guilty he felt. How much you wanted to hold him hug him, tell him nothing was his fault, try to make some of the guilt disappear but, how could you? You had barely even known each other for too long and you were sure your words wouldn’t resonate with him at the time.   
  
With time, thankfully, Beel did seem to grow closer to you. You spent more of your lunches with him, giving him anything you didn’t like on your plate. The longer you spent with him, the more familiar he seemed with you. Sometimes, during lunch, you would eat under a tree with him and he would start to fall asleep on your shoulder, which eventually went to your lap.    
  
Whenever he ate too much, he always got sleepy and you told him it was fine.    
  
Beel began to long for your gentle touch. The hand that pet his head each time he took a nap. The smile that always made his hunger seem like nothing. Your laugh that and voice that seemed even sweeter than the custard he loved so much. You didn’t know, but this man as head over heels for you. 

  
You thought about this as Belphegor took a spoonful of the batter and leaned in, waiting for his judgment.   
  
“Ho..how is it?”, you asked as he chewed.   
  
Belphegor smiled,”its perfect. Maybe just a bit more crushed scorpions, Beel really likes his scorpions.”   
  
You opened your mouth wide,”really?? Thank you so much! So I can put this in the oven with no worries after that. And Happy birthday again.”   
  
Belphegor put a hand on your head and patted it,”good luck with my brother, please take care of him.”   
  
“Take care of him?”, you asked. You were confused, but your heart started to pound. Were your feelings for him really that out in the open?   
  
“When he talks about you his eyes light up, like when he’s talking about his favorite food. He also talks about you now as much as he talks about food. Sometimes I cant tell which one he wants to eat more,” he said and finished it off with a chuckle.   
  
The last comment made your heart race even more, feeling it pound against your chest but...did he really talk about you that much? Did you have a chance with him?   
  
Belphegor started to walk off,”good luck y/n”, he said.   
  
“Ah..ah! Thanks again Bel!”, you shouted as he walked away.   
  
You closed your eyes and took a deep breath,”alright! Lets get started.”   
  
  
While the cake was cooking, you had to keep watch. Belphegor texted you that he made sure Beel would stay away from the kitchen for the next two hours, but you were always on the edge.   
  
“Oh y/n~”   
  
Your heart jumped up and you held up your cake batter spoon like a gun.   
  
Asmo lifted his hands up in the air,”wow wow y/n, how very threatening, I just wanted to come say hi.”   
  
You lowered the spoon and took a deep breath,”I...Im sorry, I’m just afraid of Beel coming in and having the surprised ruined after I worked so hard on it.”   
  
Then there was the ding of the bell, the timer that you put for the oven going off.   
  
“Oh! Its done”, you smiled and set the spoon back down in the empty bowl as you went to grab your oven mitts.   
  
“Huh? Whats done?”, Asmo asked    
  
You opened the oven, the heat immediately hitting your face,”I made a cake for Beel’s birthday, it says I have to wait before Icing it though.”   
  
Asmo looked went forward to look at the cake and then clapped his hands,

  
“How about you let me ice it? Im really good at it, “ he said.   
  
You looked at him and blinked,”....and you dont want anything out of it?”   
  
Asmo pouted,”its Beel’s birthday, im not that cruel.”   
  
You squinted.   
  
“but...I mean I wouldn’t turn away a kiss on the cheek for all my services,”he said, then put his thumb up to your lips.   
  
You back away and furrowed your brows,” _ Asmo _ .”

“I kid I kid, besides, now that Beel is sticking to you like a puppy I would hate to see his bite when he finds out about something like that. I mean I’ve seen him when Mammon steals his custard..but if someone were to steal his precious person,”Asmo hugged himself and got shivers. The mere thought was scary.   
  
Was….Asmo trying to say Beel would gets jealous over you? What was everyone seeing that you weren’t? Or maybe you just didn’t want to get your hopes up too much in fear that you would get let down.

  
“But anyway! Lets ice this cake, I’ll make this look amazing,”, he turned his head and smiled at you,”wheres the icing at?”

  
  


When it finally cooled down, you did the base icing, but you left the words and the style around the cake left to Asmo. You did want this to be perfect, so you welcomed his help.   
  
“And…..there!”, Asmo lifted his hands in the air, then put his hands on his hips.   
  
“What do you think y/n?”, he asked.    
  
“Oh Asmo...it looks beautiful, thank you so much,” you said, genuinely smiling at him.    
  
Asmo’s heart hurt, he could just kiss you right now. So cute! However, he bottled up the urges in his hands, then placed a hand on top of your head,”Beel is so lucky, I wish I could have gotten to you sooner, then bye bye y/n, good luck~!”, leaving before he did something he would regret.   
  
He left before you could even say thank you, but you placed a hand on your head. That was the second person today wishing you good luck like...like...you were going to confess. Oh god! Is that what they thought?    
  
No no no, it was just merely a gift, you couldn’t. The thought just made your heart squeeze so much that it hurt. You could never be that brave...even though you wish you were. Being by his side for now was just fine but...they made it seem like Beel liked you. N..no way, he probably thought of you as a little sister at best.   
  
You shook your head and the thoughts away. No time to think about that, you needed to surprise him.    
  
Cake wasn’t the only thing you got for him. You also got him a card with burgers on it, then a big burger plushie, and a bag of sweets from his favorite bakery in town, plus a gift card to that place. 

Everything seemed set in place. All that was left as to bring Beel here, sing him happy birthday, and have him blow out the candles.

\--------------

Beel was laying down in bed, laying on his side, just waking up from a nap. They had a big breakfast for his birthday.

Belphegor looked at him and smiled,”Hey sleepyhead”, he said.   
  
“Im hungry.”   
  
Belphegor laughed as he looked up from his phone, leaning back against his headboard,”I know Beel, Im sure you’ll be getting a treat soon.” It was perfect timing, because you were already on your way. 

Their door was knocked on a couple times, then your voice came through,”Beel, its me, y/n.”

Any signs of sleepiness were immediately erased from Beel’s face as his eyes lit up and got up as quick as lightning, rushing over to the door. He opened it, a huge smile on his face.   
  
“Yes y/n?”, he asked. If he had a tail, it would be wagging furiously.   
  
“I have a surprise for you but you have to cover your eyes and…”, you brought out nose plugs, then handed it to them, _ ”and  _ your nose.”

You chuckled as you put your hands behind his back. Maybe it gave away the fact that it was food, but you couldn’t let him smell out what it exactly was. He had the nose of a bloodhound, his sense of smell was sharp. 

Beelzebub closed his eyes, then you grabbed his wrist and started to lead him to the dining room table. It was dark and had the cake lit up with the candles. His other bag of presents was not too far from it on the side.    
  
You took the plugs out of his nose, throwing them on the table,”okay now open.”   
  
As soon as he saw the cake, you started to softly the sing, as you pulled him in front of the cake.   
  
“Happy Birthday to you~   
Happy Birthday to you~   
Happy Birthday dear Beelzebubbbb~   
Happy Birthday to you~   
Make a wish Beel.”   
  
Beel smiled. His heart was filled with so much warmth. He closed his eyes and blew the candles out. A wish was made...that would hopefully come true soon.   
  
You turned the lights on when he blew them out, and walked over, grabbing the huge gift bag.   
  
“I made this cake for you, and this is also for you too,”you said, handing him the gift bag.   
  
“y/n…”, he said, grabbing the bag, setting it on the table, pulling out item by item.    
  
“A burger plushie? Hehe, I’ll make sure to sleep with it every night. And...are these my favorite?”, his eyes widened as he sniffed it.   
  
“They areee, I cant wait to eat these. Thank you y/n.”   
  
He finally got to his card and read the kind and caring words you put into there. Ending it with,”with love, from y/n <3”   
  
Beel was truly overjoyed when he read your words. About how much you enjoyed his presence here at the academy and how he, in particular, made your stay very worthwhile. 

He walked over without saying a word, and brought you into a hug. Your head was in his chest and your heart started to beat,”B...Beel?”

There still wasn’t a reply, instead, he hugged you tighter. You felt him sniff your head and your heart started to beat a faster pace. Wh...what was this? Your hands stayed on his chest and you gulped. Was he going to say something. _ Soon???  _ You couldn’t bear the silence.   
  
“y/n, ever since you came here, I feel different. I feel much happier...especially when I’m with you. I love the way you smile...I love your laugh..I love how you always help people...how you try to see the good in them..I love your cooking...I love...I love…”,Beelzebub moved away, placing your hands on your shoulders and gazing into his eyes.   
  
“I...I love you y/n..”,he said.    
  
You stared at him wide-eyed. What what what? Your mouth opened, but no words came out.   
  
“I..I really do care for you. And..recently, I’ve been wanting to hold you..hug you..kiss you..”,Beelzebub looked down, his eyes now seeming worried,”I-I..this is such a new feeling to me but..I want to make you happy. If..you’ll allow me,”he said, a reddish blush starting to appear on his cheeks. 

“I...I will. I mean!..”, you stopped as Beelzebub looked at you. This still felt like so much...even though this was what you wanted all along. You just couldn’t believe it but this was real. You weren’t in a dream. But still, him staring at you like that, made you nervous, so you hugged him, burying your face into his chest.   
  
“I...I love you...too Beel..”, you said, very softly. 

You felt a big and gentle hand on your head, pushing your head closer against his chest. 

Your ear was right next to his heart and...you could feel it..hear it. It was beating just as fast and as loud as yours was at the moment.   
  
“It came true.”   
  
“Wh..what did?”, you asked him.    
  
“My wish. I wished for you. And now I finally have you...all of you y/n. And I couldn’t be happier...I’d take you over food anyday.”, he said.   
  
You soflty chuckled, feeling extremely flattered,”over food? Me too. I’ll take you over food any day.”, Beel pulled away from you, placing his hands on your cheeks,looking down on you,”oh really? That makes me very happy.”   
  
As if your heart couldn’t beat any faster as you looked up at him, not being able to tear your eyes away from his. Even if you wanted to, out of pure nervousness, you just couldnt.    
  
The sight was beautiful.. His eyes that looked at you like you were most prized thing in the world and the mouth that smiled at you and made you warm inside, the tender hands that held your cheeks with such care, the fingers that caressed them in a loving manner. You just couldnt move your eyes away. Beelzebub had completely and fully taken over your heart.   
  
Beelzebub moved closer and closer, then you closed your eyes, just waiting for the moment. He kissed you on the lips. It was soft, sweet, your lips moving together like honey. It lasted for what seemed like forever, but was only about two minutes.   
  
He pulled away and looked down at you,”sweet…”, he said, licking his lips.   
  
You hid your face in his chest. Did you really just kiss?! Yeah..you two.k...kissed. Oh god. You were so happy, but you were too afraid to show your goofy and happy smile to him. 

Beelzebub just hugged you, smiling to himself, and swaying the two of you for a minute until his stomach grumbled.

“Beel...do you want to eat the cake now?”   
  
You felt him shake his head now as it sits on top of yours,”no...I want to take you out. You spent most of the day making this for me right and didn’t eat anything? So I’ll eat it later. No arguments.”   
  
Perceptive like always...and always thinking of you. This was just one of the many reasons why you loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me for obey me content (at your own risk) @samaichii! thank you for reading!


End file.
